1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of monitoring websites. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and system for monitoring online video sharing websites.
2. Background
The number and popularity of Web 2.0 websites is rapidly increasing. Generally, a Web 2.0 website is a site where a user is able to create an account, upload, share, contribute, comment, vote or read personal opinions of other users, all on the same site. Many of the Web 2.0 websites, such as YouTube™, MetaCafe™, Google® video, Yahoo!® video, Myspace.com®, users' blogs, etc. provide video sharing services.
A video sharing, or online video, service allows individuals or content publishers to upload video clips to Internet websites. The website stores the video clip on its server, and provides different types of functions to allow others to view that video clip. For example, the website may allow commenting and rating of a video clip. Many services have publication options, e.g. private sharing. Video sharing services can be classified into several categories, e.g. user generated video sharing websites, video sharing platform, white label providers, web-based video editing.
As video hosting websites are becoming increasingly popular, such websites provide a platform for traditional publishers, such as TV broadcasters, to use these websites as another medium to display media content. For example, CBS and CNN networks often publish video clips on YouTube. For such publishers it is highly desirable to know the “ratings” of their published video clips. In television, the ratings, e.g. Nielsen Ratings determine the audience size and composition of television programming as well as advertising rates. This method is not applicable for the Internet.
In the related art, there are different techniques to determine the popularity of a website. One technique known in the art refers to “page-hit” (or “page views”). The “page-hit” refers to an event wherein a server receives a request for a page and then serves up the page. A common measure of traffic at a website is in the number of page hits, especially in an advertising context for particular pages or sets of pages. Page hit counts are a rough measure of the traffic of a website. Other techniques involve analyzing traffic between the Web server and clients. These techniques work well when the traffic of interest relates to particular pages, but are generally uninformative when traffic by topic is desired because one page may relate to multiple topics. Systems have been suggested for embedding script code in web pages for tracking user activity on a web page.
The rating of video clips on video hosting websites can be determined using viewership information provided by these sites. Typically, the sites count the cumulative number of users who view the clip. However, more refined measurements that include, for example, the quantity and characteristics of viewers as well as detailed information about the duration and repetition of each view, are neither generated by video sharing websites nor by any other prior art technique. Furthermore, the viewership information can be easily manipulated by using, for example, scripts, browser refreshes, and other fraudulent means. As a result, ratings measured based on the viewership information are inaccurate at best and often misleading. Systems have been suggested for placement of advertising slots in hosted video clips. In such systems, methods are used to track the ad placement and viewing. Such methods require preparation of the video clips for ad placement.
Frameworks described in the prior art enable collection of application events in distributed internet applications. These frameworks require the application to be specifically instrumented through an Application Programming Interface (API), which requires software development capability for use of the API and system resources such as storage to the file system for running the API.